


A Tempest Breaks [Podfic]

by AJfanfic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kate Tempest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, dyslexic!crowley, spoken word poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic/pseuds/AJfanfic
Summary: Crowley loves Aziraphale, and Aziraphale loves books.Crowley does not love books.Or, the tale of how Crowley comes to love spoken word poetry.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Tempest Breaks [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tempest Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163178) by [theplatinthehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplatinthehat/pseuds/theplatinthehat). 



**Listen**  
Click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cw6za7wgqz6iqkc/A%20Tempest%20Breaks.mp3?dl=0) to stream through dropbox  
or [here](https://www.dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/cw6za7wgqz6iqkc/A%20Tempest%20Breaks.mp3?dl=0) for a downloadable version  


**Text:** [A Tempest Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163178)

 **Author:** [theplatinthehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplatinthehat/pseuds/theplatinthehat)

 **Reader:** [AJfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic)

 **Length:** 5:52


End file.
